fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land of Changes
The Land of Changes is a single-player role-playing mini adventure written by Ruth Pracy, and illustrated by Pete Martin. It was published in 1986 in Warlock Issue 11 by Games Workshop. It has not been reprinted since. Creation Background - p.28}} Having left the Floating City some time before, you are growing tired of the land of Winter, and wish to return to your home in Summer. However, the route there leads through Autumn, the Land of Changes. Plants are said to grow with unusual rapidity there, and the wind can turn their life cycle into a frenzy of blossom and death. Storms can be hazardous indeed to those who dare pass through the land. Nevertheless, you set off into Autumn. Rules The mini adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). As a sequel to The Floating City allowances are made for the player to carry their stats over from that game. Unique Rules Players can only eat Provisions when allowed by the instructions on a page, and only one meal can be eaten at a time. In later books players can eat at any time outside of battle. Also, while a player has only one Potion, it contains two doses. Equipment List *5 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Although no other equipment is listed, the rules for the version includes the following additional equipment: *Sword *Shield *Backpack Illustrations The illustrations were by Pete Martin. There were 10 full page (or equivalent) illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: Title Card, 1, 10, 39,1 47, 49,1 108, 125, 1561 and 194. #The illustration in this instance is placed some "distance" from the paragraph in question probably due to reasons of layout. Intertextual References Prequels and Sequels Warlock published a prequel to this adventure, The Floating City in issue 8 and there was to be a sequel. However the magazine came to an end with issue 13 and the third instalment (In Search of the Lost Land) was instead published in 1987 in issue 14 of Proteus magazine. Main Characters *''YOU: Hero of The Floating City *Gether *Moss Maiden Locations *Lands of Summer *Lands of Winter *The Edge of the World *The Floating City *The Land of Changes *The Lost Land *The Stupa of the Lost Land Encounters *Brownies *Fachan *Mazzamarieddu *Moss Maiden *Redcap Further Notes *Written to be usable under both ''Fighting Fantasy and rules. *All the dialogue is presented in italics. *Translated into Japanese as 変幻の国 in issue 9 of the Japanese version of Warlock (ウォーロック). Errors *The between-paragraph picture of the pillar doesn't match the description in the text (one letter on each side, not four letters on one side and some symbols on the other visible one). *Two of the choices available when you confront the Gwyllion at (39) lead to deaths caused by a completely different opponent. *(74) says "You '''may' eat some Provisions ... if you wish"'' but the section to which it leads to works on the assumption that you do eat. *In (98) "Self-Bored Stoned" should be "a Self-Bored Stone". *The second option in (122) should lead to (132), not (13). *There should be a section to which you can turn if you win the fight at (125) before the six-round limit is up. *(130) says you may wear a mantle if you have one, but neglects to say where to go if you do so ((88) seems the most likely destination). *(172) assumes you possess the horn, but it is possible to get there without having acquired it. *The choices available at (193) lead to (183) and (196), both of which are visible from there. *In (55) your wounds vanish, but you don't necessarily have any. *Three of the items listed in (39) can only be had at that point if you have taken the "start over but keep your stuff" option. *(72) is unused; either (124) or (138) could have been made to point there instead of (118). See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''In Search of the Lost Land'' *''The Floating City'' *''Warlock'' Reviews *[https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fighting_fantasy_gamebooks/conversations/messages/2752 Per Jorner reviews The Land of Changes at the group] fighting_fantasy_gamebooks - Retrieved 2014-09-29 External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1065 The Land of Changes at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=156 Warlock at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1064 Warlock #11 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 References Category:Land of Changes Entries Category:Mini-Adventures Category:Warlock Magazine Entries